I'm Still Waiting
by Moonlit Tears
Summary: Companion to "Don't Wait Up." Ginny laments about what was, and what should have been.. Feedback please )


**A/N:**** This is the companion piece to "Don't Wait Up." Please leave some feedback, I'm not quite sure about it! =)**

****

**Disclaimer: ****None of it is mine.**

--

We spent the entire night waiting in Gryffindor Tower, listening to the horrific screams of the dying witches and wizards beneath us. I sat unmoving in a red-backed chair, waiting for my Harry to return to me. I am sure that at some point Ron and Hermione crept away to join the fight, but I was honestly aware of nothing besides the pain in my heart.

Hours passed. I am still not sure how many. The students who surrounded me slept in shifts. I never slept. There was too much on my mind to allow me to succumb to rest. I spent the entire night staring at the fire, contemplating what would happen when my Harry finally returned to me, victorious.

Around six in the morning, I only know this because the great grandfather clock struck six at that moment; the entire castle was bathed in a golden light. Those who were still awake gasped in awe, and I found myself drawn to the window.

Outside, I saw the figures shrouded in black fleeing the light, but falling when its precious rays touched their heels. It was a mesmerizing sight, one that I shall never forget as long as I live. While I was watching, it took my mind off of Harry.

The golden light faded abruptly and the sun came out. I heard cheers erupt from down below. A knock had sounded on the door, and someone had thrown it open. Standing there was Hermione, a huge grin splitting across her face. "We won," she said simply, and then collapsed on the floor in relief.

Everyone around me surged towards her, lifting her up and trying to revive her. Some of the children ran out the door, wands waving high in the air, cheering for the victory. One of the girls in my year came up and hugged me. I did not have the energy to return her joyous embrace.

The hours passed and I was vaguely aware of being frog-marched downstairs. All of our professors were there, smiling and welcoming us. Dumbledore was twinkling as he used to, and even McGonagall split a grin. I did not smile when they smiled at me, however. I would not smile until I was back in Harry's arms again.

We spent the day cleaning up Hogwarts. Statues had shattered, spilling metal and glass everywhere. The tapestries were reduced to shreds. But we were the invincible wizards and witches that day. Nothing was too big of a task.

Time ticked by, until it was nighttime yet again. My Harry had yet to appear at the door, and I had yet to gratefully welcome him back into my arms. I did not fear for his life, though, because he was Harry Potter, and nothing could ever touch him.

But for me, the minutes faded into hours, and the hours into days. Dumbledore made no mention of Harry's disappearance, and nothing was said about it. Hermione and Ron did not think twice about it. If Dumbledore was not worried, there was no reason they should be.

One day, I felt an enormous wrenching in my body. It was as if my soul and my heart had been extracted. I collapsed on my dormitory floor, clutching at my chest. That was when I knew that Harry was gone forever.

Nothing anyone could say would console me. Dumbledore himself didn't even know that Harry was gone. Nor did he believe me when I told him. But I knew the truth, and eventually it got to Hermione, and then to Ron.

The official word didn't come until days later. We received pictures and a letter in the mail from a Wizarding family outside of Surrey. Harry had been found dead. He had no physical or magical injuries that they could determine. He was dead, plain and simple.

Hogwarts was in mourning for many days. The wails of grief and anguish echoed throughout the stone corridors. But I did not shed any tears. I had come to terms with my own grief many days before, when no one had believed me about his death. When they all knew the truth, I would not give them the pleasure of sharing my grief.

Some weeks later, there was a tapping on my window. I was back at the Burrow, surrounded by a subdued family. Ron and Hermione were off somewhere, together. Fred was working at the WWW, and George was home and cooking. Father was at the Ministry and Mother was working in town. Charlie and Bill were off at their respective jobs. Percy.. Well, we didn't talk to him anymore.

I opened the window, and Hedwig, Harry's wonderful owl, flew in. She deposited a letter on my lap, a letter with the untidy scrawl that I would recognize anywhere. With foolish hope, I opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dear Ginny,_

_            I would like you to know that you are the only thing I am thinking about now as my life comes to a close. I want you to be strong and brave in the coming days, because the world will need you. Do not mourn my death, for we will see each other again. I promise. It is not the end yet. Death is but another adventure._

_            The last moments with Riddle were painful, and I would like to tell you what happened, but I cannot describe the phenomenon. I won, and that is all that matters. But defeating the Dark Lord has drained my life force and my power. I no longer have the strength to live, and I accept the sacrifice that I have made._

_            A bright light is encasing me as I write, Ginny, and I fear I must end this letter and send it on with Hedwig while I still have the chance. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, and have given my life to protect you. Ginny, you are my heart and soul, you are my everything. It may sound cheesy, but I assure you that it is true. I only regret that I have not had the chance to prove it to you. I love you Gin, and I will be waiting for you when you come to join me._

_            Love, Harry_

I could not shed any tears then, either. My grief was spent. I folded the letter, and tucked close to my breast. I shall keep it there, until I go to join Harry, wherever he is.

"Don't wait up," Harry said to me before he left.

I disobeyed his requests. I did wait up. And I am still waiting. 


End file.
